5Ds and the 5 Dragon Warriors
by Zane the Artist
Summary: Basically, 5Ds with the Nerima Wrecking Crew thrown into the fray. Officially the first R1/2 and 5Ds crossover, and a good one at that. Just wait until you see Ranma's wild deck! R&R, you know the drill.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoooooooooooooooooo! Greetings, Fanfiction Universe! It is I, Zane, with tidings of joy and merriment! I have created a new Ranma crossover! And the best part? It goes where no Ranma crossover has gone before: Yugioh 5Ds! Now I know what half of you are thinking; "When is he going to update King of the Seventh Power already?" Well, bad news time. With summer at an end and school reopening its doors, I have barely any time to work on this, let alone KO7P and Ranma GX! Speaking of which, GX will be updated again before the end of September, so don't fret! KO7P, on the other hand, might take a bit longer. So in the mean time, Enjoy GX and this little number! Heeeeeere we go!**

Chapter One: "Warriors and Peace"

It was a quiet night in Neo-Domino City, with no one roaming the streets or dueling. But the reason for that was obvious. Everyone in town was either asleep or at the large duel arena in the center of town, watching the legendary King of Turbo Duels, Jack Atlas, going up against the undisputed Kaiser of the Duel Field, Ryoga Hibiki.

It was the 14th turn in, and on Jack's field were a defense position Dark Resonator (300), and a face-down, while Ryoga's field consisted of Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth (2600), a defense position Castle Gate (2400), and a face-up Royal Decree and Burden of the Mighty. Ryoga had 800 Life points and 2 cards in his hand, while Jack had 3 in his hand and 500 Life Points.

Ryoga smirked as he said, "It's over, Jack. When my turn comes, I can summon the Dummy Golem in my hand, then tribute it with my Gate's effect and hit you with 800 points. Just give up now."

"Never!" Jack yelled, drawing a card in a dramatic fashion. He looked at the card and smirked. "I special summon Trap Eater by sending your Royal Decree to the grave!"

Then, a large, hideous monster, who looked like a cross between a fish and a demon, bursted out of Royal Decree, shattering the card (1900 - 1500).

"Now I summon Archfiend Interceptor!" Jack followed as a six-armed zombie football player appeared (1400 - 900). "Finally, I tune my Trap Eater with my Interceptor to summon my ace monster! Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Interceptor and Eater flew towards the ceiling and dissolved into eight stars. A moment later, they transformed into the crimson, devil-like dragon of Jack's deck, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000 - 2200). The beast let out a roar as it took the field.

"That thing never ceases to amaze me, Jack," Ryoga said, staring at it in awe, "but thanks to Burden of the Mighty, it's a few points short of beating either of my monsters."

"Not when I activate my face-down. Go, Fierce Aura!" His card lifted to show a spell card. It depicted a lion roaring as other animals bowed down to it. "A card truly befitting for a king like me. This card forces all monsters with levels lower than that of my dragon into defense mode." Red Dragon roared a second time as it glowed with a red aura. Gaia Knight cringed as its horse knelt, using its twin lances as shields (800).

"Impossible!" Ryoga gasped. Jack switched his Resonator into attack mode as well (1000).

"Now my Archfiend, show Gaia what happens to knights when they face dragons! Scorching Crimson Flare!" The behemoth's mouth filled with orange flames, then used them to roast the warrior alive. Spectators in the front row could even smell the scent of melting armor and brimstone. "And thanks to Archfiend's effect, when it crushes a monster in defense, all other defenders go with it!" Red Dragon Archfiend spewed another wave of flames, incinerating Castle Gate.

"Resonator, end this! Dark Resonance!" Jack proclaimed. Dark Resonator raised its tuning fork and hammer and brought them together, causing a shock wave that send Ryoga back a foot or two.

-Jack (500) - Ryoga (0)-

"And that is it!" the infamous pompadoured announcer said from a balcony overlooking the field, "The King of Turbo Duels Jack Atlas has just defeated the Kaiser once again!"

Ryoga walked back over to Jack, not with a scowl, but surprising enough with a smile. "Ha ha! Looks like this makes the record 27 to 23! You're just lucky I didn't bring out my ace monster." He extended his hand to Jack, who even more surprisingly, had the same smile on his face.

"Luck is just as important as skill in a duel, so I'll take that as a compliment," the King replied, shaking the Kaiser's hand.

[Amazed, aren't you, viewers at home? Jack Atlas and Ryoga Hibiki, actually respecting another human being, let alone each other. Well you'll find out soon why that is. I guarantee this.]

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer cried, tears in his eyes, "I am moved by these two! A moment ago, they were fierce and fiery warriors, fighting one another. But now, the best of friends, and an inspiration to all! This is what the game is about, and these two are an example to follow! How about a round of applause?"

The crowd literally erupted with cheers and applause, as the two turned and gave a couple waves to their fans.

However, in the abandoned subway tunnel under Satellite, the last thing you would find is a cheering fan. The tunnel was as dark and endless as the gates to the underworld, and instilled just as strong a feeling of hopelessness. Trash and refuse covered the floors, and the only light source came from a small tent a short ways from the tracks.

Not much of a home, held up by rusted pipes and spare bolts, but in Satellite, you couldn't find that much else. At least the interior had a few luxuries; a bed, a couch, a small work table, a TV, and even a working computer on the table, among other spare pieces of metal and tools.

On the couch, Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin were watching the duel between Jack and Ryoga on the TV, and seeing them both again left a bad taste in their mouths.

"Nice to see a couple of traitors getting along," Blitz commented, the duel now over and the King and Kaiser shaking hands.

"If anyone deserves to be the King and Kaiser," Nervin added, "it's Yusei and Ranma!"

"Speaking of which, how come they didn't watch the duel as well?" Blitz wondered. "Rally, do mind going out to see if they need anything?"

"No problem!" the little carrot-top replied, rushing out of the tent.

Yusei wasn't that far away and neither was Ranma. Yusei was working a bit on his bike, while Ranma was busy training with a make-shift punching bag.

"Yusei! Ranma!" Rally shouted as he ran towards the two. "You just missed Jack and Ryoga's duel!"

"Big deal," Ranma called back, not taking his focus off his target. "They duel like three times a week as a promotional stunt. We'll see another one in a few more days."

"And if I get my Duel Runner up and running soon, we'll get to see it in person," Yusei added, tightening a bolt on the motorcycle.

"That reminds me," Rally asked, glancing at the bike, "How much longer until you finish this thing?" Yusei wiped his brow with a spare cloth and stood up.

"It's just about finished," he replied. "The only problem left is the acceleration chip. The older ones just end up burning themselves out at 35 mph. Without the latest model, this thing's just an immobile scrap heap." Ranma finished his training and grabbed his water bottle off a broken turnstile.

"Then let's just find some unguarded Security bike and take one from there." He suggested, taking a sip.

"We can't do that, Ranma," Yusei responded sternly. "It's against the law."

"So what? They have literally a hundred other bikes and a thousand back-up chips. They won't miss just one little acceleration chip," Ranma argued. Ranma had good reason to want to take something from Security. He never forgave them after they arrested Kalin, and maybe then they would know how it felt to lose something important.

"That's not the point," Yusei returned, a bit of anger in his voice, "it's still wrong! We're not thieves or crooks, and we can't resort to stealing. You could never look your dad in the eye again if you stole!" Ranma felt heartbroken with that last one.

Ranma's dad always looked down on thieves and criminals, because he believed that anyone could work their way out of any problem. And Ranma respected him for this. (And before you ask, yes, it is Genma, but with a small personality tweak.)

"Alright," Ranma replied, nodding his head. Yusei smiled and walked over to Ranma, placing his hand on the martial artist's shoulder. "We'll get the chip another way, so don't worry." Ranma smiled. Rally, on the other hand, had more of a look of guilt.

"Yusei," he said, sticking his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a top of the line acceleration chip. Yusei and Ranma's eyes widened at this. The others were just as surprised and shocked. Apparently, Ranma wasn't the first to think of stealing Security property.

"Rally," Yusei started, until he was cut off by the sound of a siren.

"Securities!" Ranma realized, moving in front of Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin defensively. Yusei's expression changed from shock to resolve as he dove towards the duel runner. He quickly hooked the chip up to the mainframe, hopped on, and started up the engine.

"They're after the chip," he said as he put on his helmet, "so I'll draw them away from here while Ranma takes you to a safe hiding place." The chip worked like a charm as Yusei peeled out of the subway tunnel and up the stairs to the surface.

The Securities had formed a small barricade outside the subway tunnel, and leading them was the infamous Officer Trudge. He smirked as a few troops were about the storm the tunnel. But before they could advance, Yusei's duel runner bursted out of the entrance, leaping over the barricade and driving off.

"Sir!" a grunt announced to Trudge, "that Duel Runner has the stolen chip in it! Should we pursue?"

Trudge growled as he looked off at the duel runner. "Of course we do! A small nest of bugs is nothing compared to their leader and a working duel runner!" He mounted his runner and was about to pursue, when he was interrupted by another officer. This one was slightly taller than even him.

"With all due respect, sir," the officer said, "I'll stay behind and deal with the rest, in case there's any thing else they stole."

"Fine, Boris, do what you want," Trudge answered, pulling his helmet back on. "The rest of you, follow me!" He and the rest of the troops then took off after Yusei.

"Heh heh heh," Boris chuckled. He removed his helmet, revealing the scar across his left cheek and his chestnut crewcut. "Let's see how these worms deal with my new, personally improved Pursuit Deck!" He slipped the deck into his disk and walked down the stairs.

Ranma pushed against a nearby wall, and it crumbled to reveal a small escape tunnel. He motioned the others to head on in first, but was stopped by a sudden shout.

"Freeze!" Boris yelled, activating his disc. Ranma stood between the gang and the officer, forming a defensive stance.

Boris chuckled at this, saying, "Now, now. No need for violence. Today's your lucky day, scum!"

Ranma lowered his guard and asked, "And why's that?" Boris raised his duel disc and sneered.

"I recently received a new model of Pursuit deck, specialized for handling standard duels. After a few personal tweaks, it's become unstoppable in my hands. All I need now is the field test, and that's where you come in."

During the monologue, Rally had rushed into their tent and grabbed Ranma's duel disk for him. It looked like a standard disc, but with a red paint job. Ranma put it on and slipped his own deck out of his belt and into the disc.

"So then, if I beat your deck," Ranma replied, "the five of us can go free?"

"Fine, but if I win, you come quietly and without a fight. Deal?"

Ranma nodded in response, activating his disc. _Okay, old man. Time to see how your hard work paid off._

"Duel!"

**-Duel Start!-**

** -Ranma: 8000- -Boris: 8000-**

Ranma and Boris both drew 5 cards.

"I'll go first!" Boris announced, drawing a card. "I summon Chthonian Soldier in Attack mode!" In an orb of light, the demonic armor-clad warrior took the field (1200).

"I'll throw down two face-downs as well, and that's all." And two reversed cards appeared.

"My move," Ranma replied, drawing a card, "and a good one at that. I summon Speed Warrior!" Just like Soldier, the infamous roller blader of Yusei's deck appeared (900). "I'll attack with him, and thanks to his ability, his attack points double!"

Speed Warrior glowed with a blue aura as he charged at the Soldier (900 - 1800). One swift kick, and the wicked warrior shattered. Boris grunted as his LP fell.

"Now my monster's effect activates, and you take the same damage I did!" Ranma grunted as well as a red aura surrounded him and his points fell.

"I'll chain it with my trap card, Damage Condenser!" One of the cards flipped to reveal the trap. "I discard one card and then summon Sasuke Samurai #2!" He placed a card in the graveyard and a new monster appeared. This one looked like a yellow-headed samurai bobble-head. He held a katana as big as him (200).

"Fine, then I'll end with a face down," Ranma concluded, a reversed card appearing and Speed Warrior's points reverting to normal (1800 - 900).

**-Ranma: 7400- -Boris: 7400-**

Boris drew a card and sneered. "I activate the effect of The Undead Samurai in my graveyard. Since the only other monsters in there are Warriors, I can remove one from play to special summon him. Good thing I got rid of him for Damage Condenser. I remove Chthonian Soldier." He took the warrior out and pocketed it. "Now come forth my samurai!"

The monster that appeared looked more like a zombie than a warrior. It wore traditional samurai armor over tattered rags, and it's limbs were just bone. It wore a hideous, red oni mask and held two, rusted katanas (1400).

"Drat," thought Ranma, "only 100 points short of being destroyed by my Bottomless Trap Hole."

"Now I chain his effect with my face down, the continuous trap card, Kamikaze Slash!" His other reversed card flipped, depicting The Immortal Bushi charging at a group of tough looking bandits on a worn-out battle field. "But we'll get to it's effect later, because now I activate my Sasuke's ability, letting me pay 800 life points to keep either one of us from activating any more spells or traps."

Sasuke Samurai's eyes glowed as he slammed his sword on the ground, creating a shockwave. Ranma's face down lost all color, and his face as well.

"Now I summon Jutte Fighter in Attack mode!" Boris announced, and a new, somewhat cute monster took the field. It looked like a cartoonish version of a Feudal Japanese police man wearing glasses. On its back was a large, blue cylinder with a long line of rope wrapped around it, connecting with the jutte in its hand (700).

"A tuner monster?" Ranma exclaimed. This could only mean one thing.

"I tune my Jutte Fighter with my level 1 Sasuke Samurai and level 3 Undead Samurai!" Boris gloated as his monsters flew towards the ceiling and became six stars. "_He who represents the justice of the Feudal world, leap through the halls of time to punish this era's evil! Come forth, Goyo Guardian!_"

**2 + 1 + 3 = 6**

This creature looked more like a kabuki actor than a champion of justice, and it was armed with the same type of roped-jutte weapon Jutte Fighter used (2800). He smirked as he looked at Ranma. Ranma gasped upon realizing that Sasuke Samurai's effect kept him from getting rid of Goyo with his trap card.

"Now Goyo," Boris continued, "Attack Speed Warrior! Jutte Strike!" The kabuki monster swung its jutte overhead like a lasso before hurling it at Speed Warrior. The blader shattered into pixels, but the jutte kept going, striking Ranma in the gut. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and his life points plummeted.

"Ranma!" Rally and the others cried out. Ranma coughed a bit as he got back up and straighten himself out.

"Boris," he growled, coughing once or twice, "that card actually hurt me. What- *cough* what is it?" Boris chuckled as his eyes glowed a bit with a dark red aura.

"You saw right through me, Ranma. You see, Goyo Guardian isn't exactly a common card one would find in just any officer's deck. In fact, the only known deck that uses it right now is an experimental pursuit deck used by only the best officers in Security.

"Well, the only deck that uses an _ordinary_ Goyo Guardian. This one has had a bad reputation for dealing out real damage when used in duels. It was sealed away so we couldn't be sued for police brutality. Until, of course, I just so happened to 'borrow' it without my superiors noticing."

_So that's it_, Ranma realized, _he's using a duel spirit! Pops did warn me about how dangerous they can be in the wrong hands. So this is what he meant._ Ranma rubbed his stomach where the jutte struck.

"It's quite the shame when even police officers resort to stealing," Ranma taunted, getting his wind back.

"Funny. Now, I believe it was still my turn," Boris sneered, "and now Goyo's effect is activated. I get to summon your Speed Warrior to my side of the field in defense mode!" Goyo hurled his jutte at Ranma once again, but this time it struck his disk's graveyard slot, and pulled Speed Warrior's card out and over to Boris. The so-called "law enforcer" played the card in defense mode, and Speed Warrior appeared, but with the jutte rope binding him (400).

"I play a card face down and end my turn," Boris continued, a face down appearing behind Goyo, "and now, the moment we've all been waiting for! I activate Kamikaze Slash's effect! During my End Phase, I can tribute a face-up Warrior-type monster I control to hit you with damage equal to half its original attack points! And since your warrior would make better ammo than a shield, I'll tribute it!"

Speed Warrior was then freed of its rope bonds as the trap card glowed. Speed Warrior let out a roar of pain as it glowed with the same light and shattered. Then a beam of white light shot out of the card at Ranma. He guarded as the beam struck him. Not as painful as Goyo's attack, but the beam still pushed him back a little.

**-Ranma: 5050- -Boris: 6600-**

Ranma drew a card, then smiled as he looked at it.

"All right, Boris," he said, grinning. "You wanna battle using duel spirits? Then you're about to see the wild side of my deck, and believe me, these guys give new meaning to the word 'wild'. I summon Beast-Fu Master Horse!"

The monster that appeared on Ranma's field was strange to say the least. It looked like an reversed centaur, with a horse head on top, and a man body on the bottom. It wore a blue martial arts gi with green trimming and a clawed paw-print symbol on the left side of the chest (1600). Boris just bursted out laughing.

"Wild is right!" he mocked as he laughed. "That thing looks like something out of a demented petting zoo! Not to mention it's no match for my Guardian!"

"It doesn't have to be," Ranma replied, "because his effect let's me skip his attack this turn to add another Beast-warrior to my hand." Horse took a defensive fighting position and glowed with a blue aura as Ranma took another card from his deck. "I play another card face down and end my turn."

"My move!" Boris roared as he drew a card. "And I activate The Undead Samurai's effect again! I remove Sasuke from play to re-summon him!" He pocketed the bobble-headed samurai as the zombie one crawled out of the ground (1400). "Now attack, my Guardian! Corral his pony with Jutte Strike!" Goyo swung his jutte over head once again before tossing it at the Beast-Fu Master.

"I activate my trap! Go, Beast-Fu Dojo Gate!" Ranma's face down lifted, and suddenly a large, wooden gate with the same clawed paw-print symbol, the sign of Beast-Fu, on it appeared. The gate opened, allowing Horse to move behind it before it closed again, and blocked the jutte.

"What the?" Boris yelled. Goyo looked just as confused as he pulled his weapon back.

"Once per turn, my gate gets to negate one attack aimed at a Beast-Fu Master on my field," Ranma explained, "and then I can add a Beast-Fu card from my deck to my hand. You just got to love specialty cards!" He pulled another card from his deck to his hand as the gate reopened to allow Horse passage back to the field.

"Grr, fine, I end my turn," Boris growled, "and now I can tribute my samurai to use Kamikaze's effect!" The samurai and trap glowed, and the samurai shattered, strangely without roaring like Speed Warrior did. Probably went through worse on the battlefield. The trap shot out another white beam, and Ranma grunted as it hit.

**-Ranma: 4350- -Boris: 6600-**

** "**This is bad," Blitz commented, "Every turn, he can re-summon that Night of the Living Dead reject, then damage Ranma with his trap card. There's no way to stop him!"

"Not necessarily," Nervin added. "He needs to remove warriors from his graveyard each time he summons that samurai. And right now, the only one left is Jutte Fighter. If Ranma can hold out for another turn, then he should be alright."

"My move!" Ranma yelled, drawing a card. He smirked upon seeing it. "I summon Exiled Forces!" In a burst of light, a small army of rag-tag warriors appeared (1000).

"Yes!" Rally cheered. "Now he can get rid of Goyo Guardian!"

"I tribute my Forces to destroy Goyo Guardian!" Ranma announced. His troops let out a battle cry and charged at the warrior. However, Goyo didn't look even the slightest bit afraid. In fact, he wore a wicked smirk, as though he knew what was going to happen. Boris wore the same smirk, because he had prepared for it.

"I activate a trap! Go, 'Protect the General!'!" His face down lifted, and out of it flew a transparent blob that covered Goyo like plastic wrap. The weapons of the Exiled Forces simply bounced off the membrane and back at them, shattering the troops.

The layer of blob then melted off the kabuki actor, and "Protect the General!" shattered. Boris laughed as he explained, "The effect of 'Protect the General!' saves a warrior monster from destruction for a small price I'm oh-so willing to pay: sending 3 warrior-type monsters from my deck to the graveyard." He then took two copies of Sasuke Samurai and one Goblin Attack Force and put them in the grave.

"Did I say one?" Nervin commented nervously. "I mean four turns."

"And if he has more cards like Kamikaze Slash," Tank added, "I don't think Ranma will last that long."

"I'll just use my Horse's effect and then play a face down." Ranma took another card and then set a card. "Turn end."

"My move," he said, drawing. "I re-summon The Undead Samurai!" He pocketed a Sasuke Samurai and the armored ghoul bursted out of the ground. "Since your trap will just stop my attack, I play a card face down and end my turn, and I tribute my samurai again." The samurai bursted again, and the beam of light struck Ranma.

**-Ranma: 3650- -Boris: 6600-**

Ranma drew his card, and when he saw it, he couldn't help but smile. "Alright, Boris, you're about to see the heart of my deck. First, I activate the spell card Lone Star Summons, which lets me bring out a "Synchron" tuner monster by lowering my Horse's level by 1 and attack points by 500." The spell card appeared, and Horse glowed with a white aura (LV 4 - 3; 1600 - 1100). "Now come forth, Martial Synchron!"

The tuner that appeared this time looked more akin to a miniature, armored martial artist, with red, fiery hair held by a green and yellow headband (1500).

"And before I synchro summon, I activate Horse's effect one last time," he took another card, "and I'll set a monster in defense mode." A reversed monster appeared.

"Now I tune together Horse and Martial Synchron to summon my ace!" Martial Synchron let out a battle cry and started punching the air as an aura of fire appeared behind it. Then he and Horse flew up towards the ceiling, becoming six stars.

"_With a soul of fire and a thirst for battle, this champion who gives human form to the martial arts descends to claim victory! Clustering stars, combine to form this fiery hope! Come forth, Martial Warrior!"_

The monster that appeared looked like a stretched out and muscular version of Martial Synchron. His outfit consisted of white martial artist pants and a black vest with a large collar, not to mention the arm and leg guards of his previous form. On his back were a pair of nunchakus, and he burned with the same fiery aura his tuner did (2400).

"Heh," Boris sneered, sweating a bit from the heat, "all that build up just for this guy? Goyo Guardian's still 400 points stronger."

"Then it's a good thing my warrior has his own effect," Ranma smirked. "On the turn Martial Warrior is Synchro Summoned, he gains 600 attack points," Martial Warrior let out a battle cry, and his flames grew to twice their size (2400 - 3000), "and let's not forget Martial Synchron's power as well, cause when he's sent to the graveyard as Synchro Material, the monster he helped summon gains 500 attack points and can inflict piercing Damage!" The ghostly form of Martial Synchron appeared behind Martial Warrior, and Warrior let out a roar of power as his flames grew so hot they turned blue (3000 - 3500).

"Th-th-that's 3500!" Boris paled, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. Martial Warriors flames were so hot, everyone other than Ranma had broken into a sweat. Even Goyo Guardian looked overheated!

"Now, Martial Warrior," Ranma declared, pointing at Goyo, "destroy Goyo Guardian! Fiery Spirit Crusher!" Martial Warrior drew his nunchakus and swung them as he flew towards Goyo Guardian. With one strike of his nunchakus, Goyo shattered into pieces. But Boris didn't look too upset.

"I activate Descending Lost Star," he announced, his face down flipping, and Goyo Guardian emerging out of it in defense mode (0), "now the synchro monster that got trashed comes back, but with no attack, no defense points, and no way of going back to attack mode."

"I end my turn," Ranma said. Martial Warrior's flames died down a bit and turned back to orange (3500 - 2900). He felt that something was wrong here. Boris drew a card as his turn began.

"First I remove Jutte Fighter to re-summon The Undead Samurai!" The familiar zombie warrior reappeared (1400). "And now I sent three monsters in my hand to my grave to Special Summon Montage Dragon!" Boris discarded 2 Goblin Attack Force cards and a Command Knight, and a large behemoth appeared in an orb of multi-colored light. It was a large, blue, bipedal, three-headed dragon, and each of its three faces wore the same white, expressionless mask (3600).

Ranma simply smirked as he activated his trap card. "You don't seem to have that great of a memory, Boris. Remember the trap I played at the start of the Duel?" Well here, let me remind you. Bottomless Trap Hole!" A large pit of multi-colored light appeared underneath Montage Dragon, and the beast plummeted back into the lights from whence it came. Boris pocketed the dragon, but he looked almost happy to see it go.

"I didn't forget," he sneered, "I just needed that card out of the way to summon my true strongest! I sacrifice my samurai to bring out the ace of **my** deck," the samurai disappeared into sparkles as a new monster took its place. This monster bore more resemblance to a fiend than a warrior, given its demonic, black armor and horned helmet. However, it was hard to tell for sure, since you couldn't see its face (1700). "Say hello to Nightmare Troop Commander!"

"If you threw away your dragon for him, he must have one heck of an effect," Ranma commented, eyeing the card suspiciously.

"And you'll find out why now, cause I activate his effect!" Boris gloated. "I can destroy one card on the field when he's summoned! Say good bye to your warrior this time!" The fiendish knight lifted its hand and a halberd materialized out of thin air in it. It hurled the spear towards Martial Warrior, but Ranma smiled confidently in response.

"Really now," he chided, "you think he would be my best card if he could be destroyed so easily? Now his second effect kicks in, letting me remove a warrior from play to stop your effect and destroy your monster!" Martial Warrior redrew his nunchakus and spun them around in front of him, creating a tornado. The spire of wind shattered the halberd and pressed on, scooping up his commander and hurled it at the ceiling, destroying it. Ranma then pocketed Speed Warrior.

"My monster has a second effect as well!" Boris growled. "When he bites the dust, I get to bring back a warrior in my grave! Go, Goblin Attack Force!" The small platoon of armed goblins appeared (2300). "I end my turn, and to make sure you don't get any ideas about piercing damage," he eyed Goyo evilly, making it shudder, "I tribute my Guardian for Kamikaze Slash!"

Ranma and Goyo were both shocked, then the trap glowed. Goyo glowed as well, and let out an ear piercing scream of pain. Before it shattered, it looked back at Boris with a hateful glare, who was mockingly waving good bye. The trap shot its beam, which, strangely, took the form of Goyo Guardian before impact. Ranma cried out in pain as the attack hit, and he fell to his knees. The others looked really concerned while Boris just laughed in triumph.

Ranma started to get back up, when he heard what sounded like someone saying "I'm sorry". He looked around and saw the ghostly form of Goyo Guardian, looking apologetic. Ranma punched the ground so hard it cracked, shocking everyone. He had had it with Boris, with Kamikaze Slash, with Boris' whole style of stepping on others and their graves to win. He stood back up and shot a glare at Boris, making the cop's blood freeze.

"You," Ranma said, his voice full of fury, "have no respect for your monsters, after all the sacrifices they make for you, after all the abuse they take from you, and after you're so quick to toss them as soon as they don't work for you as well as they should!

"For the sake of the rest of your monsters and for the honor of those slain, who quake in their graves in fear of that Samurai of yours, I will defeat you!"

**-Ranma: 2250- -Boris: 5900-**

Ranma drew his card, then flipped his face down monster face up. It looked similar to Horse in that it was an animal in a martial arts gi, but that's where similarities end. It was a large, bipedal turtle, with red scales and a green shell, with the kanji for turtle on the back of the shell (100).

"I activate my Beast-Fu Master Tortoise's effect!" Ranma roared. "Since he was flipped face up, I return him to my deck to destroy your goblins!" Tortoise nodded to Ranma in response before pulling itself back into its shell. The shell spun around with the speed of a buzz-saw and flew towards the troops, barreling through and scattering them like a bowling ball against pins. It then flew back towards Ranma, transformed back into card form, and returned to his deck.

"Now, I activate my face down, Skill Successor!" Ranma activated the last face down he had, and Martial Warriors points jumped up (2900 - 3300). "And now I activate the spell card, Vengeance of the Fallen!" A spell appeared, depicting the ghostly form of Nitro Warrior standing behind a Celtic Guardian. "By paying 1000 life points, I can select a monster in either graveyard, and add its attack strength to my Martial Warrior!" Ranma glowed red as his life points fell, but it was worth it. "Come take your revenge, Goyo Guardian!"

Once again, the ghostly form of Goyo appeared, its arms crossed and a glare aimed at Boris. He then vanished, and Martial Warrior glowed with power, its flames burning blue again (6100).

"Im-impossible!" Boris cried, falling on his behind and shielding himself with his duel disk.

"Now, feel the wrath of all the monsters and people you stepped on to get here today! Go, my warrior! Fiery Smash of Justice!" Martial Warrior drew his nunchakus for the last time, and swung them over head like Goyo. They caught fire from his flames, but that didn't damage them. He flew over to Boris and brought down the fiery hammer of justice upon the cop and his Life points.

**-Ranma: 1250- -Boris: 0-**

Boris collapsed as Ranma walked over to him. He grabbed the cop's duel disk, opened the Extra deck slot, and pulled out Goyo Guardian.

"A duel spirit can't hurt people if it's used by one who truly cares for his cards," Ranma said, placing the card in his ED slot, "so I'll take him instead. Besides, after today, I doubt it would even want to see you again, let alone serve you." Boris glared at Ranma before passing out.

"You did it!" Rally and the others cheered as they rushed towards Ranma. After congratulations, they all returned to their little nest in the ground to wait for Yusei.

_Guess Pops was right about thieves_, Ranma thought, _and today's victory with his deck proved his point. I promise you, Pops, one day this deck you built through hard work alone will give me my freedom. I'll prove your philosophy to everyone I face, and bring honor to the Saotome name._

To Be Continued...

**OC Card time!:**

1] Fierce Aura

Pic: "a lion roaring as a large group of animals bow down before it"

(Normal Spell; Effect: "Select one face-up monster you control. All monsters on the field with lower levels than the selected card are switched to Defense mode.")

2] The Undead Samurai

(level 3; DARK, Warrior, A: 1400; D: 0, Effect: "This card's effect can only be activated when the only monsters in your graveyard are Warrior types. When this card is in your graveyard during your Standby Phase, you can remove from play one warrior type monster, other than this card, to Special Summon this card from your graveyard to the field in Attack Mode. If this card is face-up at the end of the turn it was summoned this way, destroy it.")

3] Kamikaze Slash

Pic: "the Immortal Bushi charging at a group of tough-looking bandits"

(Continuous Trap; Effect: "During your End Phase, you can tribute a face-up warrior-type monster you control that didn't attack this turn to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the monster's original attack points.")

4] "Protect the General!"

Pic: "the troops of Exiled Force defending a wounded Freed the Matchless General from the troops of Goblin Attack Force"

(Counter Trap; Effect: "Activate when a warrior-type monster on your side of the field is selected as the target of a card effect that would destroy it. Negate the effect and destroy it. Then send 3 warrior-type monsters from your deck to your graveyard.")

5] Beast-Fu Master Horse

(lv 4, EARTH, Beast-warrior, A:1600, D: 1600, Effect: "Once per turn, you can add one beast-warrior-type monster from your deck to your hand. This card cannot attack on the turn you activate this effect.")

6] Beast-Fu Dojo Gate

Pic: "a large, ancient, wooden gate with the symbol of Beast-Fu on both doors"

(Continuous Trap; Effect: "Once per turn, when your opponent attacks a face-up 'Beast-Fu' monster you control, you can negate the attack and add one card with 'Beast-Fu' in its name from your deck to your hand.")

7] Lone Star Summons

Pic: "Quickdraw Synchron descending from a star-filled night sky"

(Quick-play Spell; Effect: "Lower the level of one monster on your side of the field by one and decrease its attack and defense by 500. Then you can special summon one tuner monster with 'Synchron' in its name from your hand or deck. It cannot attack during the turn it was summoned this way.")

8] Martial Synchron

(lv 3, FIRE, Warrior/Tuner, A: 1500, D: 1000, Effect: "When this card is used as Synchro Material for a warrior-type monster, said monster gains 500 ATK points and inflicts piercing damage.")

9] Martial Warrior

( lv 6, FIRE, Warrior/Synchro, "Martial Synchron" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters, A: 2400, D: 1600, Effect: "On the turn this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains 600 Attack points. When this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can remove from play a Warrior type monster in your graveyard to negate the effect and destroy it.")

10] Beast-Fu Master Tortoise

(lv 2, WATER, Beast-warrior, A: 100, D: 1800, Effect: "Flip: Send one face-up "Beast-Fu Master" monster on the field back to its owner's deck to destroy one card on the field.")

11] Vengeance of the Fallen

Pic: "the ghostly image of Nitro Warrior as he stands behind a Celtic Guardian"

(Normal Spell; Effect: "Pay 1000 life points. Select one monster on your side of the field and one in either player's graveyard that is the same type as the selected monster. Increase the attack points of the selected monster on the field by the amount of attack points the selected monster in the graveyard has, until the end of the turn.")

12] Nightmare Troop Commander

(Level 6; DARK; Warrior; A: 1700; D: 2400; Effect: "This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon one Warrior-type monster, other than "Nightmare Troop Commander" from your graveyard in Attack Mode, regardless of summoning conditions.")

**Not bad if I do say so myself. Keep an eye or two out for my other works, fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Side note: Upon reflection, I gave some thought to the current LP standings. I did some tests and decided to go to the original 4000-point start instead of 8000, so I can get the duels written faster and put out chapters more quickly. That said, you know that old saying about pipe dreams? Neither do I! So let's get this story started!

Chapter 2: "The Great Satellite Escape"

The evening was drawing closer as the sun began to set. Many, like our protagonists, found shelter during this time in the dark crevices of urban environments, like vermin or roaches. Our view is cast not on them, however, but towards another pair, who rose to their place of power through betrayal and deceit. In the more hygienic location of Jack and Ryoga's penthouse, Jack looked over the view of New Domino City, holding on to a single card and contemplating his title of King. Ryoga was training against a robotic opponent in a boxing ring that seemed to really disrupt the classy demeanor of the suite. Jack's eyes fell upon the card he stole from Yusei, Stardust Dragon, and then shifted his gaze past New Domino and in the direction of Satellite. His calm disposition shifted to one of loathing and fury, soon to be directed towards another as he heard the doors to his suite open.

In walked the gray-haired Head of Sector Security Rex Goodwin and his jester of a right-hand man Lazar. Ryoga, not noticing the two, delivered a sharp roundhouse kick to the animatronic training dummy, knocking its head clean off its shoulders and disabling it. The head soared threw the air and landed right at the feet of director Goodwin, who only sighed at the sight.

"Must you always break your most expensive toys so frequently, Ryoga?" Lazar chided, picking up the head and dropping it into a nearby recycle bin, already filled with busted robot parts.

"If they would put up a decent fight, you wouldn't have to keep replacing them," the bandana-wearing warrior countered, drying off the sweat from his face with a towel. Exiting the ring, he walked over to the sofa and sat down, putting his feet up on the coffee table, much to the chagrin of his employer.

"Why on earth director Goodwin invests so much time and money into your martial arts training, I'll never know," Lazar nagged. "It's not as if it will further your dueling skills, so why bother?"

Ignoring the face-painted imp, Ryoga took his cards out of his deck holder and searched through them, constructing future strategies and letting his muscles relax after their workout.

"Jack," Goodwin spoke, turning his attention to the brooding king, "it does not do one well to dwell in the past, lest they miss the golden opportunities of the future. You should forget about your life in Satellite and focus on your next matches."

"If I had my way," Jack replied, glaring at the filthy reminder of his upbringing, "Satellite would have been destroyed long ago." Ryoga could help but shoot a glance at Jack before returning to his cards.

"Jack, Neo Domino needs Satellite just as much as Satellite needs Neo Domino," Goodwin explained, joining Jack in staring at the city. "The chosen here in Neo Domino send their trash to Satellite, where it is recycled and used by its denizens. The two are symbiotic, unable to function without the other." Ryoga let out a chuckle at this statement, prompting Goodwin to ask what he found funny.

"Speaking from experience, sir," he answered smugly, "there are quite a few people in both areas who would prosper greatly should the other disappear."

"Be that as it may, Director Goodwin speaks for society as a whole, not just for a few urchins or aristocrats unhappy with one another," Lazar defended, sneering at the Duel Kaiser.

"We may speak of philosophy another day," Goodwin announced, silencing the three, "but now we must discuss Jack and Ryoga's next opponents." With great aim, Jack tossed Stardust Dragon into the center of his deck, resting a few feet away on a table.

"Until you find me an worthy opponent like Ryoga," the King snarled, "I refuse do waste my skills and time entertaining the masses."

"Don't be such a downer, Jack," Ryoga sighed as he selected a single card from his deck. "You're not the only one who's grown a bit bored by his opponents. But we both have an obligation to our fans and foes to give the best fight we can give, even if the outcome is clear."

"I deserve nothing less than the best," Jack growled, ending any attempt to sway his decision. Goodwin and Lazar decided it was best to leave the King and Kaiser to themselves and reopen discussion another time. As soon as the two left, Ryoga spoke up.

"You're still focused on Yusei and Ranma. You should just leave the past behind you, like Goodwin said, and focus on your future. After all, that's the whole reason we left Satellite and came here in the first place."

"We betrayed our comrades for fool's gold," Jack lamented angrily. "No one in this city challenges me, let's me grow stronger. The only one who could ever come close, who had any potential, was Yusei."

"And we left them behind to further ourselves and let our skills shine in the light rather than waste away in the dark. It's true what they say about the grass being greener, isn't it?"

"I could care less about Satellite!" Jack roared, slamming his fist on the coffee table. "I just want a challenge and power earned from it! You can stick with ruling the earth, Ryoga. I want the power to rule the heavens!"

"Greedy brat," Ryoga snarled, grabbing his cards and readying his disk. "We betray everyone we know to gain a better life, and you just can't count your blessings and be satisfied! Look around you, where you're standing. How many people, not just from Satellite but **anywhere **would do anything for a penthouse like this? We're living the good life, but you don't care.

"You're just like that dragon of yours, never satisfied until it's crushed everything. Not caring about what it's taken, only concerned with what it doesn't have. Sometimes I think I should have never done what I did to the gang to get here!"

Jack sighed as he calmed down, picking up his cards and heading towards the door. "You said it yourself," he replied, as the doors opened, "we can't change the past. You're here because of what we did, so we should enjoy this life while we can live it. I'm still not satisfied, though, and that's why I left Satellite, 'cause I wasn't satisfied there either. I'm going to take a few laps around the track in the Wheel of Fortune, practice a few moves and clear my head a bit. See you in a while."

With that he left the room and the doors closed behind him, leaving the martial artist alone with his cards to cool back down. Ryoga took the card he looked at earlier back out of his deck and thought about it.

"Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth," he said to himself as he looked at the card, "The first Synchro monster I ever had. You got me through many a duel, old friend, and you're all I have left of my life in Satellite. I wonder how the others are doing now?"

Night had fallen upon the Satellite area and New Domino City, cloaking the two in a veil of darkness disrupted only by the occasional streetlamp. Most denizens would head for home at this hour, but that is not the case for a certain pair in the depths of the subway system, as our view falls back upon the heroes hidden in refuse.

Following the duels of Ranma v. Boris and Yusei v. Trudge, it was decided that tonight was the two's only chance to escape. The garbage system would be momentarily shut down at midnight, allowing a risky, yet plausible shot at the city, so every little detail had to be accounted for.

At one point in the evening, a bully had sought to steal Yusei's duel runner, and though Ranma could've made short work of him, Yusei dueled him for ownership instead. The outcome: obvious. Yusei made quick work of the punk and his gang retreated.

But why are we still talking about the past, when it is the present that we are concerned with.

"Yusei!" Ranma yelled, clutching the back of his friend for dear life, "Have I ever told you that you're a complete lunatic?!" The two were currently upon the Yusei Go barreling down the garbage pipe, swerving past any jutting out refuse at 75 mph. Back in the hideout, the rest of the gang watched the escape attempt on Yusei's computer, breath held and anxious about the outcome.

"We don't have long before the system restarts, Ranma!" Yusei yelled over the roar of the engine. "After midnight, our escape route seals up, and over 15 tons of waste and garbage will flood the sewers! And I'd rather not be in this place when that happens!"

"The tunnel closes in less than 10 minutes, Yusei!" Blitz told the two through the radio on the Yusei Go. "If you're not on the other side of that door by then, the two of you will never get this chance again! Hurry!"

_Say that again when _you're _driving down a sewer pipe at break-neck speeds! _Ranma thought bitterly. If the two could make it without any interruptions, it looked like they would reach the exit with time to spare, but suddenly…

"Stop right there, Satellite Scum!" a familiar voice barked. Ranma looked back at were that voice came from and was met with a really unwanted surprise. Charging right behind the two was none other than Trudge, dodging obstacles on a Security runner, same as them.

"Why now of all times!?" Ranma groaned as Yusei tried to out run Trudge. However, before any significant distance could be made, Ranma and Yusei heard the last words either of them wanted to hear at such a moment.

"Duel Mode Engaged," Yusei's computer acknowledged, "Speed World Activated." The sewer walls took on the purple tint of Speed World as Yusei and Trudge's duel disks activated. How our duo were going to make it out of this one is a mystery, unless you've already seen the show.

Back in the city, as Jack raced around the track, he felt a presence he had not felt for a long time but could never forget.

"Yusei," he growled, stopping his Duel Runner. Ryoga, who had been watching the run, walked up to Jack, also feeling a presence.

"Ranma and Yusei," he confirmed, closing his eyes and hearing the roars of the monsters in both duelists' decks, "they're almost in the city. What do you want to do?"

"It's only fair we go out and greet our old friends," Jack sneered wickedly, as he placed his helmet back on his head, revved his runner, and started off. Ryoga decide to follow suit, walking over to the private DR garage.

Dozens upon dozens of the latest parts lined the walls of the garage for DRs in the city, and in the center of it all stood Ryoga's very own Duel Runner. He thought back upon how he had escaped their prison of a home with Jack on the duel runner they stole from their former friends, and how they both had little in the city until Goodwin discovered them. "Times have changed a lot since back them," he thought aloud, turning his attention back to the motorcycle.

It was of similar design as the one they took from their friends, as so that Ryoga would never wish to forget where he came from, unlike Jack. The difference between the two was that Ryoga's was customized with black-and-yellow stripe designs to match his bandana, and rather than be made of scrap like the original, it was all top quality material under the hood. Grabbing a black helmet with a yellow stripe circling the top, Ryoga mounted his ride, revved the engine, and took off after Jack.

Some time later, our heroes emerged from the pipelines, having defeated Trudge and escaped the avalanche of refuse. Though they could not see for sure, they knew their friends were cheering for them back in Satellite. For so long, they all had dreamt of this city, and now the pair would make that dream reality, rising to the top and facing the King and Kaiser of Neo Domino.

But then, the two spotted something overlooking them from the highway. The mix of emotions within the two at the sight of the traitorous Jack and Ryoga created a storm within the two, and now, as each fiercely stared each other down, that storm would unleash itself upon all of Neo Domino!

To be continued…

Finally! After so long I finish this chapter! It was a long road with many difficulties, but we're here! Next time, Jack and Yusei face off, while Ryoga reveals the story of his betrayal, and Ranma may just well have his revenge. Until next time…


End file.
